A New Prosecutor In Town
by coolfr123
Summary: This is about a new prosecutor named Sarf, he has to deal with crime, and also his girlfriend Angie. I know the chapters are to short but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

December 2

Prosecutor's Bulding

3:56pm

?: (I would of never become a prosecutor if it wasn't for Angie, I would never be here if it wasn't because of her.)

Angie: How are you Sarf, or should I say Prosecutor Sarf.

Sarf: I 'm doing good, how are you doing?

Sarf became a Prosecutor because of his girlfriend (Angie). His Favorite color is red, he also wears a red hood, when he takes it out he holds it on his shoulder, he has khaky pants, has brownish hair, and is 25 years old.

Sarf: So what are you up to.

Angie: Ehh..., nothing really.

Sarf: Umm..., I was thinking maybe we could-

[Gunshot]

People: Ahhhhhhhh!

Angie: What in the world was that?

Sarf: I don't know but what ever it was, we know it was bad.

Angie: Let's go check it out.

Sarf: No we are not going, it's dangerous.

Angie: Ugggghhhh

WEOW WEOW

Sarf: See when the police is involed there is no one or nothing that could stop them.

Angie: That is true but we can try.

Sarf: Maybe later.

Angie: Uugggggggggggghhhhhhh

Back at the crime scene...

December 2

Abandoned Warehouse

4:05pm

Police 1: Look everywhere and try to find the murder weapon.

?: I think it's right here.

Police 1: Huh?

[Gunshot]

Police 2: Patrol one to base we need back up this guy is insane-

[Gunshot]

Base: Patrol one do you copy, Patrol one...

?: Easy or what?

?2: That wasn't kind of you, I am telling the authorities.

?: How can you do? this after all we've done together

?2: No please don't.

?: Good bye.

?2: NOOOOO!

[Gunshot]

Base: I repeat to every patrol that we have out there we need back up in a abandone warehouse.

Officers: We are in our way.

Base: I have to warn you patrol2, patrol 1 last words were 'this guy is insane'

Patrol 2: Don't worry we got this

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Police 3: Look at what this guy did.

Police 4: He is a psychopath.

Police 3: Anyone in there!

?: I belive so.

[Gunshot]

[Gunshot]

Police 3: Am I in heaven yet.

Police 4: He's escaping.

Police 3: Get in the car, we are going after him.

*Turns on car*

Police 4: Why isn't working?

Police 3: Wait, what did he shot at?

Police 3 and 4: The tires!

Police 3: Oh man, we are not chasing him.

Police 4: He probably got to his layer or something.

Base: Base to Patrol 2 is everything ok.

Police 3: Yeah we are fine, but he shot at our tires, then ran away.

Base: We will send someone else to pick you up.

Police 3: Ok

Police 4: Hey you come here, hey hey don't run away!

Police 3: We are going after him.

?: *Pant* *Pant*

Police 3: Hey come back here you.

Police 4: Gotcha

*Ugh* *Agh*

Police 3: You are under arrest for killing all those innocent people, and for running away from us.

?: What makes you think it was me?

Police 4: Well you have same hood, same pair of jeans, and same convers.

?: There is something called same stores (man that guy really tricked them)

December 2

Detention Center

4:29pm

?: What is your name?

?: My name is Alex Smith

?: Nice to meet you Alex, I am Phoenix Wright.

Alex: Hey I've heard of you in the newspaper.

Phoenix: Well thank you for such an interest in reading my column.

Alex: It was actually a punishment from my mom but however you wanna put it.

Phoenix: Ok then, I came here because I heard about your situation.

Alex: So you are going to help me out.

Phoenix: Yes that's exactly what I came for, to help you prove your innocence, and find the psychopath that really did this.

Police 4: That is exactly what I said he is a psychopath.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: I guess you are going to ask me questions.

Phoenix: Yes, you're right.

Alex: Ok then let's get this over with.

Phoenix: Can you tell me about the warehouse?

Alex: Sure, ok I used to work at the company, but then the warehouse found a better place to settle, and of course the place was way better.

Phoenix: Ok, when did your company moved?

Alex: Well we are suppose to move next week.

Phoenix: Why were you there if your company was moving next week?

Alex: Well you see I left my game console and I tried to get it, I was the only one who knew a secret way to get in with out been seen, even if I wasn't suppose to. I couldn't wait until next week.

Phoenix: Now I see the reason you looked mysterious to the cops.

Alex: And the reason I ran away from them.

Phoenix: One last question, did you see anything that seemed suspicious to you?

Alex: Well I did see a shadow outside, it was running for some reason.

Phoenix: Well why didn't you tell that to the cops.

Alex: I know they are not going to belive me.

Phoenix: You have a point, I've just been informed of who the prosecutor is.

Alex: Well then, who is it.

Phoenix: Sarf Smith, never heard of him.

Alex: Ohh brother.

Phoenix: You know this guy?

Alex: Yeah, he's my brother.

Phoenix: Well what can you tell me of him.

Alex: I've never seen him in action, but I am sure he is really good

Phoenix: Does he have any sort of power?

Alex: No, well not that I know of.

Phoenix: Please don't have any powers.

Alex: But why?, powers are super awesome.

Phoenix: Not to me, I am tired of powers, first Maya with her psychic power, then Apollo and Cyrus with their bracelet thing, and at last my daughter who is magitian.

Alex: Oh I see, well I am not sure if he still has his powers.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Alex: When we were children he had the power to determine if someone was lying or not.

Phoenix: Lets hope he doesn't any powers.


End file.
